Ganpati Baapa morya
by Saiyu DayaHolic
Summary: happy ganesh chaturthi all
1. Chapter 1

_At Home_

 _Daya .Boss Main Soch Raha hu Ki Is saal Kyu_

 _Na Hum Bureau Main Ganpati Baapa Laaye_

 _Bhut Maza Aayega Subha Subha Aarti Dohper_

 _ko Testy Testy Khana Visarjan main Gana_

 _Dance Rangs Kitna Maza Aajyega_

 _Abhijeet .Ye To Bhut Achi baat hai par_

 _Daya . Par Kay Boss_

 _Abhijeet . sir Permission Dege_

 _Daya . Wo To Hai Main khamkha Itna Happy_

 _Ho Raha tha - Sad Face_

 _Abhijeet (himself). Muje Sir Se Puchna Hoga_

 _Main Apne Bhai Ko Yu Udaas nahi Dekh Sakta_

 _Daya .Ab Tum Kis Soch Main Dubh Gaye Ha_

 _Abhijeet . kaha kahi bhi to nahi_

 _Daya. thik haI main sone jaa raha hu Bhut_

 _Nind aa rahi mujhe_

 _Abhijeet .good night_

 _Daya. Good Night_

 _Daya went to his room and Abhijeet in his_

 _Next Day_

 _at_

 _Bureau_

 _Everyone was busy in their work and Acp sir_

 _were checking something in the computer in_

 _his cabin._

 _Abhijeet came._

 _Abhijeet . Sir May I Come in_

 _Acp Sir. Are Aao Na Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet. Thank You Sir_

 _Abhijeet came inside_

 _Acp sir. Betho na_

 _Abhijeet. No Thanks Sir Main Yahi Thik Hu_

 _Acp sir. Kaho Kya Baat Hai_

 _Abhijeet. Sir Wo Next Week Ganesh Chaturthi_

 _Hai Na_

 _Acp Sir. Ha To_

 _Abhijeet . Sir Wo Daya Keh Raha Tha Ki Is_

 _Saal Hum Bureau Main Ganpati Bapaa laye_

 _Acp Sir. are ye To bhut achi baat hai_

 _Abhijeet . Matlab Sir Apki permission hai -_

 _Surprise tone_

 _Acp Sir . Ismein Meri Kaisi Permission_

 _Abhijeet Aakhr Karta harta wo upar Wala Hai_

 _Wo Jaisa chahega Hoga Vaisa Hoga_

 _Abhijeet. Matlab Aapko koi problem nahi hai_

 _ki agar hum baapa ko laye to_

 _Acp sir . nahi mujhe koi problem nahi hai_

 _baapa jarur aayenge .._

 _Abhijeet. To thik hai sir main Baapa ki murti_

 _ki order aaj he deta hu or daya ko bhi ye_

 _khush khabar sunta hu wo bhut happy hoga_

 _Acp sir . nahi abhijeet Daya ko tum is baare_

 _main nahi bataoge_

 _Abhijeet. kyu Sir_

 _Acp sir. Hum use surprise dege wo bhut happy_

 _Hoga_

 _Abhijeet .Apne thik kaha sir_

 _Acp sir. or Dayu Sahil Aur Kavya Ko Bhi_

 _Phone Karke Bula lena unteeno ko dekhe Daya_

 _Bhut Khush Hoga_

 _Abhijeet .ha sir or wo tee no bhi use milke_

 _bhut happy hoge_

 _Next part tomorrow Long part_

 _hope dayu kavya Tumhe pasnd aaye ye Chapter_


	2. Chapter 2

At Canada

Sahil and Dayu were sleeping and Sahil's

phone ringed her waked up and saw it was a

call from an unknown number. As it was from

India he received the call.

Sahil .Kaun Bol Raha Hai

Abhijeet . Tera Baap

Sahil . Mera Baap Kaun Ha

Abhijeet . ABHIJEET

Sahil .Kya Yar Abhi Kyu Paresaan kar raho

Abhijeet .Acha bachu main Tujhe Paresaan

kar karaha hu huh chal jaa Main Tujhe Baat

nahi karta huh

Sahil . Are Yaar Gusaa Kyu Hota Hai Main

Majak Kar Raha Tha

Abhijeet . Ha Pata Hai Tera Majak

Sahil. Batao aaj yu achank meri yaad kaisi

aai or vaha Sab Thik he na wo aap Acp Dadu

or baki Sab

Abhijeet .Hum Sab Thik hai or tumhe or

Dayu ko bhut miss karte haI

bhi apko bhut miss karte hai

Abhijeet. Vaise Main Tumhe Invited Karne ke

liye call kiya hai

Sahil . kiske liye .

Abhijeet . Next Monday Ganesh Chaturthi hai

na Isliye Hum Bureau main Baapa ko lane

wale hai

to tum dono ko aana hoga because tum dono

humare parivaar ke members ho

Sahil . Ye To Bhut Achi baat hai par

Abhijeet. Par kya

Sahil. Dorsal Mera Boss Bhi India Ka Hai Aur

Wo bhi Shayad wo Ganesh Festival main India

aane wala hai aur manager hone ki waja se

mera aana Impossible lag raha but main

chotu or kavya ko bhej duga or visrjan tak

aane ko mila to jarur aajuga

Abhijeet. Tum Bhi Aate To Kitna Acha Hota

Na

Daya Bhi Tumhe Dekhke Bhut Happy Hota

Sahil . Khushi too muje bhi bhut hoti par kya

kare kam bhi to due nahi kar sakta na or mera

bhi bhut maan hai usne Milne ka

Abhijeet. hmm chalo main phone rakhta hu

baki ki tyaariya bhi karni hai

Sahil . Hmm bye

call cut

Sahil wakes Dayu up

Sahil . Day Uth Dekh Evening Hogyi hai

Dayu . Sone dona Padhai karke Thak gaya

hu main

Sahil. Acha jee to kal raat ko Video Game

Kaun Khel Raha Tha raat 2 baje tak

Dayu wakes and sits.

Dayu . Aapko Kaise Pata Chala Ki Main

Video Game Khel Raha Tha

Sahil . tujhe pata haina ki tera Chere dekhe

behegar muje nind nahi aati Isliye main tere

room main aaya tha dekha to tu game kehl ne

main busy tha isliye main pichle pair vaaps

chala gaya

Dayu hugs Sahil

Dayu. oh oh bhaiya aap bhi na budhu ho

Sahil . main budhu to tu bhi to budhu huwa

dayu makes his coller proper

Dayu. I'm Mr Smart OK

Sahil . ohoh mere Mr smart Chaliye jaake

Fresh hojaye Tab Tak Main Aapke liye Dinner

bana tha hu

Dayu .OK

Dayu went to get fresh and Sahil came down

to kitchen to cook food.

After Few minutes

living room main

Dayu was watching TV and Sahil brought

food for both of them

Sahil .Ye lo Chotu Tere khana

Dayu. wow bhaiya aapko kaise pata chala

muje aalu ke parathe khane ka dil kar raha

hai

Sahil . Bhai Hu Mein Tera Muje pata nahi

hoga to kisko pata hoga ki mere chote to. Kay

chiye or Kay nahi

Dayu hugs Sahil

Dayu. I love u bhaiya aap sachmain bhut

ache hai

Main Bhut Lucky hu ki mujhe aap jaise bhaiya

Se Jyda lucky main Jo muje tum

jaisa pyaara bhai mila or cid jaisa parivaar

mila

Dayu .Bhaiya aap Sachmain great ho

beta bhut hogi meri taarif Ab

Dinner karo

Dayu. hmm

Both had their dinner.

Sahil .tu jab soya tha Abhijeet je ka call aya

tha

Dayu . kya keh rahe wo dono thik to haina

Sahli . Are chotu tu itna paresaan kyu ho raha

hai wo dono thik hai.

Dayu . Aap janthe ho ki unke baaremein

kuch bhi sunta hu to kitna bechin hojata hu

Sahil . mee to

Dayu..to fir unhe call kyu kiya tha

Sahil .Next Monday ko Ganesh Chaturthi hai

na to uske liye bulaya bureau main baapa

lane wale hai

Dayu. Yup Matlab hum 3 saal baad aakhir

Hum Unse Mileage

Sahil . Haa par ek problem hai

Dayu. Wo kya

Sahil. Mera boss India jaa rahe to unki

geherHajrI main Office ko Sabhalne ki jeemein

daari muje pe aajayegi to

Dayu ..Oh no MATLAB Hum nahi jaa Paayege

Sahli . main to nhi aa sakta par tum or kavya

chale jaao na

Dayu. NahI bhaiya aap nahi to

nahi jaayege

Sahil . aisa nahi kehte Chotu Unhe Humhe Itne

pyaar se bhulaya hai agar hum nahi jaayege

to unhe kitna bura lagega na

Or rahi bat meri to chutti milegi to main bhi

aajauga tum dono ke piche piche Mumbai

Dayu. Sachi bhaiya

Sahil . muchi Chotu

to fir jaayega na tu

Dayu. ha par kavya ko aap kahoge

Sahil . OK baba main he use call karta

hu abhi or yahi hu

Sahil calls Kavya home

At

Mumbai

CID Bureau Ki Canteen

Daya was sitting and Abhijeet brought food

for both and he saw Daya was upset.

Abhijeet .kya hua Daya upset kyu ho

Daya. Yaar Sahil or Dayu ki yaad aa rahi hai

3 Saal hogaye undono ko dekhe dono kitne

bade hogaye huge na

Abhijeet . hmm

abhijeet (himself) bas kuch aur Daya wo dono

tumare samne hoge jald he

kavya Dayu next part kal hope so tum he ye pasand aayega


	3. Chapter 3

Sahil and Dayu were having a talk and door

bell ringed.

Sahil. Tum Betho main jaake dekhta hu jarur

Kavya Hogi

Sahil went and opened the door Kavya was

there

Sahil . aagayi tu

Kavya Hugged Sahil.

kavya. Bhaiya Kaise Hai Aap main aapko

kitna miss kiya pata hai

Sahil. Main Bikul Thik Hu or tu thik hai na

Kavya was about to say something and

Dayu interrupted.

Dayu . Bhaiya Shaitano ko kuch nahi hota

unhe to bas dusaro ko Tang Karna Ata Hai

Kavya . Dayu Ke Bache Tuje Main Nahi

Chodugi Aaj

Saying this Kavya started hitting Dayu

Dayu . Kavya ki bachi jaan legi kya meri

maar maar ke

Kavya .FirSe Kabi muje Shaitan kahega

Dayu. ha le firse kehta hu Shaitan Kya

karegi

Kavya was going on hitting him

Dayu. aauch dard ho raha hai bhaiya

bachao muje is Shaitan Se

Chode use jane de bacha hai

bichara tu to badi hai na or meri Samjhadaar

Behan ho na

Kavya stopped hitting Day

Kavya . Bhaiya keh rahe hai Isliye Chod rahi

hu varna achi kabar leti Teri

Dayu.:P

Kavya . Dekho Na Bhaiya Ye Harshu Muje

Chida raha hai

Sahil . Dayuu

Dayu .:D

Kavya .Bhaiya Ye pagal Aisa He Karta Rahega

Aap isse chodiye aap bataye Kay batana tha

aapko muje

Sahil ..Kuch der Pehle Abhijeet Jee Ka Call

Aya Tha Unhe Humhe Ganpati Festival ke liye

India bulaya hai Is Saal Wo Bureau main

baapa lane wale hai

Kavya .wow matlab hum India jaane wale hai

nahi tum dono

kavya . Hum dono MATLAB aap nahi aaoge

bhaiya

sahil. Gudiya main ana to chata hu par Kay

karu Mere boss bhi kal ya parso India jaane

wale hai or unki geher haajri main office

Sabhalne ki Jimedaari main to Mujhe yaha

rehna he hoga

Kavya .:(

Sahil . tu Sad mat ho meri bachi main Visrjan

tak India Jarur aajuga

Kavya . sachi

Sahil. Muchi meri angle ab to has de meri

gudiya

kavya .:)

Dayu. bhaiya par humhe Jana kab hai

India

Sahil . main kal he tumdono ki tickets ka

intjaam karta hu

Kavya .Bhaiya mere baas Vaha Pehne Ke Liye

wo traditional kapade nahi hai

Sahil . tum uski fikar mat karo tum dono ke

kapodo ka intjaam vaha hojayega

kaise.

Sahil. wo tum muje pe chodo

Both. OK bhaiya jaisa aap kahe

tum aaj rahi rukh jaa kaafi raat

hogi hai

Kavya .OK bhaiya par main so hu kaha

Sahil saw Dayu

Dayu . nahi iske saath apna

room share nahi karuga

Sahil . are par main tujhe kaha he kab ki

tumhe Kavya ke saath room Share karne ke

liye or vaise bhi gudiya apne room jaake

soyegi

Dayu. to apne meri or kyu dekha

Sahil . bas aise he

chalo chalo baate kaafi hogi chalo ab dono

jaake apne apne room main so jaao

Both . OK bhaiya

Dayu and Kavya went to their respective

rooms and Sahil in his room

at Sahil room

Sahil was looking at the photo of his and

Dayu and Kavya

Sahil . Tum dono bache ne meri zindgi main

aake meri Zindgi he badal ab to daar sa lagta ki yahi tumhe sachai pata chal gayi to tum dono muje se door na chale jaao

be continued next


	4. Chapter 4

_next day_

 _at Sahil's Office_

 _Sahil was thinking something very deeply and_

 _a girl came to him_

 _Girl .Sahil Sir_

 _But Sahil was busy in his thinking._

 _The girl was afraid and tapped him Sahil saw_

 _her._

 _Rita Tum._

 _Rita. Sir In Papers pe Sign Chahiye The Aapke_

 _Sahil . Do_

 _Rita gives the file to Sahil and Sahil was_

 _signing the papers and was also talking to_

 _her._

 _Sahil .Rita_

 _Rita..Yes sir_

 _Sahil . Karan Sir aaye hai kya aaj office ?_

 _Rita . ha sir wo to kabke aagaye kyu aapka_

 _kuch kam tha Kya?_

 _Sahil . Nahi nahi bas Aise Hai_

 _Ye lo File_

 _Rita .hmm_

 _Rita took the file and walked out. Sahil went_

 _to Karan's Cabin_

 _At_

 _Karan's Cabin_

 _Karan was busy reading a file and Sahil came._

 _Sahil . may I come in sir_

 _Karan . are Sahil tum aao na_

 _Sahil came inside. Karan told him to close the_

 _door and Sahil closed the door and came_

 _Karan offered him seat._

 _Karan ..kaho kya baat hai ? itne Tension main_

 _kyu ho?_

 _Sahil . Sir Wo_

 _Karan . Sahil_

 _Sahil . Sorry Karan Wo kal India Se Abhijeet_

 _ka Call Aya Tha_

 _Karan . kya Abhijeet Sir ka kyu vaha sab thik_

 _hai na_

 _Sahil . Vaha Sab Thik hai Wo next week ko_

 _Ganesh Charuthi hai na to Is Saal Wo bureau_

 _main Bappa lane wale hai to mujhe Harshu or_

 _kavya ko bulaya hai_

 _Karan . or tum jaa rahe hai India ?_

 _Sahil . Main Dayu or kavya ko kehdiya ki_

 _tum India jaa rahe Ganesh Chatuthi ke liye to_

 _tumari gehajri main company ki saari_

 _jimedaari mujhe pe hai so main aa nahi sakta_

 _tum dono jaao_

 _Karan . to wo dono maan gaye_

 _Sahil . Maan to nhi rehe the keh rahe the aap_

 _nahi aayege to hum bhi nahi jaayege fir main_

 _keh diya ki tum dono jaao main visarjan ke_

 _din aajauga_

 _Karan . or ? tum jante hona ki_

 _gaye to kabhi Wapas Zinda nahi_

 _loth Paaoge_

 _Sahil . To Main Vaha Unhe Akele Jane Du or_

 _unhe Sachai Pata Chal Gayi To Karan_

 _Kab Tak Tum Usne Sachai Chupaoge_

 _Sahil Aaj Nhi To Kal Unhe Pata Chal Jaayegi_

 _Ki Tum unke_

 _Sahil . ki main unka kya karan Bolo Rukh Kyu_

 _Gaye_

 _Sahil stood up and went near the window and_

 _was seeing outside and told_

 _Sahil ..kal tak jis Insaan ke naam se Pura_

 _Mumbai Sheher Kaapta tha Aaj Wohe Mumbai_

 _Sheher Ke Naam Se Kaap Raha hai..._

 _ **Kon Hai Ye Sahil Kay Hai Iska past Kay lagata hai Apko Read kijye Aur Reviews dijye or Ye Bhi Bataye ki Kay aap Jana chate ki ye Sahil kon hai**_


	5. Chapter 5

Few Years ago

at unknown place

Person .Shetty Anna

Shetty Anna. Kya Re Gaju Itna Bada Konsa

Bomb Futh Gaya Jo Zor Zor Se Shetty Anna

Shetty Anna kar raha hai

Gaju . Anna Bomb Hi Futa Hai Apka Sabse

bada Dushman Kamlesh Wapas Aa gaya hai

Shetty Anna . Kya Tu Sach Keh Raha?

Gaju . Ha Anna Main Sach Keh Raha hai or

mere Admiyo Se Pata Chala ki aaj uski

Mashukaka Janam Din Hai Unse Bhut Badi

Dawat Rakhi hai usmein Jane mane Celebrity

Politicians Bhi aane wale hai

Shetty Anna. To fir ye Dawat Uski Aakhri

Dawat Hogi

Anna feels weak and was about to fell and

Ankit saved him and made him have a seat

and a man brings water and Anna haves water

and keeps the glass on the table

Ankit . Kay Hua Anna? Ap Thik To hai na?

Shetty Anna. pata nahi re kaise mere ko

Chakkar aagaya

Ankit . aapne aapni Dawaiya Li Thi ?

Shetty Anna . are wo to main bhool gaya tha

ankit . Kay Anna Ap bhi Doctor ne aapko Kay

kaha tha ki time pe dawai le lijyega varana

chakkar aate rahega par aap to kisiki baat

mante kaha hai Rukhiye main laata hu aapki

dawai

Ankit brings medicine and gives it to Anna

Shetty Anna. Kitna Kadwa hai ye Dawai

Ankit . Anna ye Kadwa Dawai he aapko thik

karegi

Shetty Anna .tu kitna fikar karta hai meri Re

Ankit . Aapki Fikar nahi karunga to kiski

karunga Anna Aap the jisne mujhe pala phosa

itna bada kiya

Shetty Anna . Mere ko nind aa raha hai main

sone jaa raha hu tab tak tu kaam Sabhal lena

Ankit . Aap befikar hoke So Jaiye Anna Main

Hu Na Sab Dekh Luga

Anna smiles and goes to his room for having

a sleep

Outside Anna's house

Ankit . ye le tera Rokda or Fut yaha se aajke

baad apna muh fir kabhi yaha mat dikhana

Gaju . Bhai Aapko nahi lagata ki Aap Jo ye

Shetty Anna ke pith piche jo sab kar rahe ho

Dawai main milake Drugs De Rahe Ho Agar Ye

Sab Anna ko pata chalega tab Kya hoga

aapka… aapne kabhi socha hai

Ankit . Usse pata chalega tab na aaj ki raat

Anna ki bhi Aakri raat hogi or uske baad

hissab pe sirf or sirf mera he raaj hoga

Same night

At venue of Function

Anna and Ankit were sitting in car and a man

was having a eye on Anna and Ankit

And someone opens the door of car and 3 of

them saw that.

Anna points the gun on that man and fires as

it had silencer so no one heard the sound. A

man came to that man who was injured and

started shouting and someone came and saw

and told that the man died was Inspector

Shekar

Anna and Ankit heard that

Anna .He Bhagwan Ye Kya Hogaya mere

Haato Se maarne kisi aaya tha or maar diya

kisko

Ankit . Anna Humhe Jald Se Jald yaha Se

Chale Jana chahiye isse pehle ki yaha CID

Wale Aajaye

Shetty Anna . hm chalo

They both leaved

Acp Sir, Daya, Abhijeet and Freedy came there

Daya and Abhijeet were checking the body and

Freddy was taking photographs of the body.

Acp Sir . Ye Kaun hai?

Person . Sir Ye Inspector Shekar Hai

Acp Sir .Aap Kaun?

Person . Sir Mera Naam Kamlesh Or ye party

bhi meri hi thi or Inspector Shekar Ko Bhi

Main Hi bulaya Apni Surakskha ke liye par ye

sab hogaya

Acp Sir .apki Suraskha ke liye matlab aapko

kisi se khatra hai

Kamlesh ..Ha Sir

Abhijeet . Kisse?

Kamlesh . Shetty Anna Se

Acp Sir .kya Shetty Anna wo ladka

Kamlesh. ha wohi ladka

Abhijeet . par wo aapko marna kyu chahta

hai?

Kamlesh .pata nahi sir mujhe to lagata he ki

Inspector Shekar ko bhi Shetty Anna ne hi

mara hai

Acp Sir .wo to hum pata laga hi lenge filal to

aap sirf itna bataiye ki inke parivaar main or

kon kaun hai

Kamlesh . biwi or inki 2 saal ki Beti or

unka 10 mehene ka beta

Acp Sir. to aapne inki wife ko infom nahi kiya

Kamlesh . humne call kiya toh tha par kisne

phone uthaya hi nahi

Abhijeet .sir kahi is Anna ne shekar ki biwi ke

saath to kuch nahi na kardiya ho

Acp Sir .ho sakta hai hum is shekar ke ghar

jaake dekhna chahiye freedy laash ko dr

salunkhe paas bhejne ka injaam karo

Freedy . yes Sir

Acp sir, Daya, Abhijeet and Freddy went to

Shekar's home

Abhijeet ringed the bell but no one responded.

Acp Sir ordered Daya to brake open the door

and Daya broked that and they entered and

saw…

And saw what?


	6. Chapter 6

They saw Shekhar's wifes body lying there and

all the things were scattered here and there.

Acp sir. omg jiska daar tha wohe hogaya

Daya Freddy Ghar ko Achi Tarah Se Dekho

Bache kaha hai

Both ..yes sir

Both went for checking the house

Abhijeet . ise bhi vaise he goli maari gayi hai

jese shekar ko maari Gayi thi

And Daya and Freddy came

Daya ..sir bache ghar main kahi bhii nahi hai

Acp sir .kya

Freedy . ha Sir humne pure ghar ki talashi li

par na us chote ladke ka kuch pata hai na us

ladki ka

Acp sir .Iska MATLAB ek hi ho sakta ki us

khooni ne pehle shekar ki biwi ka khooni kiya

fir bacho ko apne saath le gaye

Abhijeet . kahi is sabke piche shetty Anna to

nahi

Daya .sir is Shetty Anna ka pakadna hoga

kahi wo bacho ko kuch kar na de

at unknown place

Person .Main bacho ko room main sula diya

hai or ye lo gun

Ankit . koi tumhe dekhe ise pehle yaha se fut

Person .hmm jaa raha hu

The person went.

Ankit .shetty anna maine tujhe ase jaal main

fasa diya hai ki ab tujhe faasi se koi nahi

bacha sakta

next morning

Shetty Anna was having his breakfast and a

man brought newspaper for him

Person .Anna Newspaper

That man gave Anna the Newspaper and the

headline was -

Famous Businessman Kamlesh had a party

and during the party Crime Branch Officer

Shekhar was killed.

Reading that Anna became tensed and his

face became dull.

Suddenly a man came running inside

Person . Anna Anna

Shetty Anna . kya hua re kyu Anna Anna kar

raha he

Person .Bahar Acp Pradyuman or uske

chamche aaye he aapse milna chahte hai

Shetty Anna. thik hai tu jaa main aata he

person..thik he anna

The man went

shetty Anna . pata nhi ab kya hoga bagwan

bachalena mujhe

Shetty Anna came outside and saw Acp sir,

Daya, Abhijeet and Freddy

Shetty Anna. Aap log yaha kyu aaye hai kya

kaam hai mujhse

Abhijeet . humhe tumse kuch puchna hai

Shetty Anna .mere se aap logo puchna

hai

Abhijeet . ko jante ho

Shetty Anna. nahi main kisi kamlesh vamlesh

ko nahi janta

Abhijeet . agar jante nhi to uski party main

kyu gaye the use maarne

Shetty Anna Slient

Acp Sir . ab bolti band kyu hogai kaho

Daya . Sir ye aise nahi batayega aap log

mujhe iske saath do minute akela chod dijiye

fir dekhiye ye sab kese popot ki Tara batayega

Acp Sir . thik hai

Acp sir to abhijeet . chalo abhijeet hum bahar

chalte hai Daya ko apna kaam karne dete hai

Abhijeet .ha sir chaliye

Three of them walked out and suddenly

Shetty Anna . ha main gaya tha vaha pe

kamlesh ko marne

Three of them stopped

Acp Sir .kyu marna chate ho tum kamlesh ko

Shetty Anna .us kamlesh ne mujhe dokha diya

tha

Acp Sir .dhoka kaisa dhoka ?

Shetty Anna . ye kamlesh Businessman banne

se pehle mere saath kaam karta tha mera

saathi tha wo do saal pehle hum dono ne ek

robbery ki thi wo to bhaag gaya or Police ne

Mujhe pakadliya par mere ache bhartav ke

karan mujhe jaldi riha kardiya gaya main

bahar aane ke baad use bohot dundha par

uska kuch nahi pata chala or kal mera ek

admi khabar leke aaya ki kamlesh ne apni

masukake liye Party rakhi hai isliye main or

mera admi vaha use maarne gaye the

Acp Sir .kamlesh to nahi aya par tumne

Inspector Shekar ko maar diya

Shetty Anna . mera irda Inspector shekar ko

Marna nhi tha mujhe laga ki wo kamlesh hai

or main use maar diya or jab log chilane lage

ki dekho kisne inspector Shekar ko goli maardi

tab mujhe pata chala or main or mera saathi

vaha se aagaye

Acp Sir . Matlab tum ye kehna chate ho ki

tumse ye anjaane main hua hai

Shetty Anna .. ha. Sahab

Abhijeet . agar tumne Inspector ko galati se

goli maari to fir tumne inspector shekar ki biwi

ka khoon kyu kiya or uske bacho ko kyu

kidnap kiya?

Shetty Anna . ye aap kya keh rahe ho main

kyu bhala unhe marunga or bacho ko kidnap

karunga meri unse koi dushmani nahi hai

Acp Sir . Dushmani hai ya kuch or ye hum to

pata laga hi lenge filaal tumhe humare saath

chalna hoga jab tak bache nhi milte

Shetty Anna . thik he main taiyar hu

And Ankit came outside

Ankit . Anna aapka phone

Shetty Anna. kiska phone hai

Ankit . vinaya ka

Acp Sir .kaun hai ye vinaya

Shetty Anna. meri premika

Acp Sir. thik he phone lo par speaker par

daalo

Shetty Anna.. hmm

Shetty Anna received the call and put it on the

speaker

Vinaya . kya hua jaanu kitna time laga diya

tumne phone uthane main or tum ho kaha

indono bacho ne mujhe paresaan karke rakh

diya hai

Shetty Anna .kaunse bache hai? tum kin

baat kar rahi ho

Vinaya . Kamal karte ho Main un bacho ki

baat kar rahi jinhe tum kal mere pas rakhege

gaye the yaar jaldi se inhe leke jaao varna

humara rista over

Saying this Vainaya cut the call

Shetty Anna . Acp Shahb Wo ye

Acp Sir. tumhe to Main baad main dekhunga

pehle mujhe ye batao ki vinaya ka ghar kaha

hai

To be continued...


End file.
